


［盾冬］妹妹

by Tempeh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 性别认知障碍
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempeh/pseuds/Tempeh
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 13





	［盾冬］妹妹

妹妹十八岁就被嫁给了妹妹的丈夫。  
妹妹是男人，妹妹的妈妈从来没有把妹妹当成男人。妹妹的妈妈喜欢天使一样的女儿，热衷于给女儿扎各种各样的小辫子，穿蓬蓬的裙子。妹妹的妈妈希望妹妹是一个天真无邪的女孩子，最好是一个小傻瓜。妹妹从小在一堆一堆的布偶里长大。妈妈叫她巴基  
妹妹的丈夫是个成熟的老男人，并不是白发苍苍大腹便便的老男人，而是胡子拉碴眼神深邃三十好几的成熟男人，叫史蒂夫罗杰斯的，有人说他只是图新奇，很快就会后悔娶了妹妹，有人说他只是想娶一个摆设，撑撑面子，有人说他实在找不到媳妇了，于是就娶了妹妹。  
妈妈觉得终于有人认可了妹妹，就把妹妹嫁给了老男人，从来没有问过妹妹一句好或者不好。  
妹妹一向是极其温顺的性格，没有反抗妈妈就把自己送给了老男人。妹妹像枝头新生未长成的柠檬，汁水里裹着酸甜的香气。妹妹在床上十分驯服，老男人像一只雄狮一样，啃咬着胸前青涩的果实，吮吸着果实里难得的甘露。妹妹从来没有反抗过丈夫，她娇嫩的嘴唇是七月的玫瑰，乌黑的秀发是满山的藤蔓，清澈的大眼是两汪纯净的湖水，洁白的牙齿是海边的贝壳，稚嫩的身体是满盈的蜜罐，妹妹的丈夫爱妹妹爱的要死，他不断在妹妹身下的花蕊中探求，妹妹坐在丈夫腿上，丈夫抱着她，吻着她的锁骨，胸口。妹妹的心口被丈夫的胡子扎的痒痒的，忍不住想笑，又被陌生的痛感逼地一阵酸楚，只好低下头去，用自己的双臂搂住老男人的头颅，抚摸老男人后脑金棕色的长发，把他的头埋在自己的心口，任他在自己胸前敏感的肌肤上深深地吻下去。  
天真的妹妹傻傻的，懵懵懂懂，喜欢笑。丈夫也喜欢看妹妹笑，不喜欢看妹妹朝别人笑。妹妹轻抿一下嘴角，露出洁白的贝齿，脸颊绽放出深深的酒窝，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着你。妹妹的丈夫时常盯着妹妹看，用赤裸的目光把妹妹剥个一干二净，用视线亲吻妹妹青涩的乳房和稚嫩的下体，妹妹好奇又懵懂，早已被丈夫吃干抹净却还没开窍，一副不谙世事的样子。妹妹虽然是男人，但也是远近闻名的美人。想娶妹妹的不少，都放不下脸，最后妹妹的丈夫娶了妹妹。妹妹从来没有后悔嫁给妹妹的丈夫，他温柔又体贴，不管是在床事上还是在其他方面。妹妹从来不主动渴求什么，新婚的一个星期都是丈夫有耐心地主导，妹妹一知半解地配合。妹妹慵慵懒懒趴在床上问丈夫：你是不是之前上过别的人。  
丈夫正在解领带，听到这话俯下身去吻妹妹的侧脸，带着热气的舌尖舔了舔妹妹的脸，麻麻痒痒的，开玩笑说：有吧。  
那我和他们比起来怎么样  
妹妹闷闷地说，有些紧张。  
丈夫没有想到妹妹当真了，又佯装想了想，无奈地说，我忘了。  
怎么能忘？妹妹颇有些惊奇。你把我弄得这样痛，想必其他人也会痛的，你怎么会竟然忘了？  
丈夫这才躺下来搂住妹妹：骗你的。你才是我的妻子。  
妹妹听到妻子两个字一时有些害羞，翻了个身把脸埋进枕头里，隔着枕头好一会儿才说：  
那你不许忘了我。  
丈夫不答，翻了个身骑在妹妹腿上，妹妹一声惊呼用枕头死死捂住脸。丈夫解下妹妹的裙装，解下自己的衣裤。妹妹咬着下嘴唇，随着丈夫的动作一声一声小声而又羞涩的呻吟。最后丈夫把妹妹的枕头夺过去，扭过妹妹的上半身给妹妹一个深深的湿吻。妹妹的脑子被他的舌头搅得一团乱，最后失神地盯着他。  
You know  
妹妹的丈夫说  
我们是丈夫和妻子，谁都不会忘了谁。

妹妹想当妈妈。妹妹有一次在床上扭捏地跟丈夫提出，丈夫继续喘息着，射了妹妹一肚子。妹妹觉得陌生极了，之前丈夫或是用套，或是射在妹妹的大腿，腰腹，脸蛋上，几乎从来没有射在妹妹体内。丈夫没有急着抽出来，而是从身后搂紧妹妹，抓住妹妹的手抚摸妹妹的肚子。平坦的小腹无法孕育一个生命。妹妹明白，转过头第一次鼓起勇气在两个人都清醒的时候主动亲吻丈夫，两个人亲的难舍难分湿湿漉漉，妹妹红艳艳的嘴唇上还泛着亮晶晶的唾液。妹妹对丈夫说，对不起。  
丈夫把妹妹搂的更紧了，胡须浓密的下巴蹭着妹妹的头顶，说，你忘了？是我提出的娶你。  
你那之前甚至没有怎么见过我。  
丈夫握着妹妹的手笑了，说，你想试试哺乳吗？  
妹妹的手紧了紧，丈夫于是坐起来，搂着妹妹的腰，蹭上他的胸口，轻柔地啃咬着妹妹的乳头，时而用力地吮吸，时而轻快地舔逗，把妹妹的乳头吸得发红。妹妹把丈夫摁得更紧，吮吸完左乳之后，丈夫啵一声与妹妹的乳房分开，妹妹的乳珠已经湿淋淋的了，脸上同样燃烧着欲望的火焰，右乳房迎接的则是更狂风骤雨一般的啃咬。丈夫结束时，妹妹已经满头大汗，更加爱怜地把丈夫搂在怀里，吻他的嘴唇。  
丈夫反而轻叹一声，问妹妹后不后悔，丈夫蓝色的深邃眼睛在深夜里凝视着妹妹，妹妹凝望着丈夫的眼睛，沉默着趴在丈夫身上，搂着丈夫的腰睡去。

妹妹让丈夫为妹妹画眉，丈夫一口答应。妹妹挑挑拣拣最好看的衣裳，选出来一件吊带长裙，松松垮垮套在身上，坐在化妆台前。丈夫蹲在妹妹身前，捏着眉笔，一画一画为妹妹描上眉毛，又捏起口红，选了最艳的正红涂在妹妹的薄唇上。妹妹闭着眼睛假装睡着了，任由丈夫在他脸上胡作非为，最后佯怒道，你怎么给我全画上了？  
丈夫笑嘻嘻地问，不满意？  
妹妹指指自己的嘴巴，这个色号我不喜欢。  
丈夫细细帮他擦掉，那你喜欢哪个？  
妹妹指指另一只，这个。  
丈夫拿起口红，涂在自己的嘴唇上，再扣住妹妹的后脑勺，深深吻下去。丈夫的胡子麻麻痒痒扎地妹妹想笑。他们亲着亲着就滚到床上去了。妹妹突然说：你什么时候把胡子剃了？  
为什么要剃胡子？  
太密了，扎的痒痒——你不想吻我下面？  
妹妹烧红了脸般扭过头，丈夫笑起来，用带着胡渣的下巴再一次狠狠蹭妹妹的脖子。  
第二天丈夫就把胡子剃了顺带把头发理了，他是那样俊美，就像一个白马王子，蓝宝石般的眼睛闪闪发光，而宝石中是妹妹的身影。他回到家，朝着妹妹骑士一般走去，单膝下跪，用嘴唇亲吻妹妹的手背。  
一片泪光莹然中妹妹发觉，他们结婚五年了。


End file.
